The present invention relates to a dual-purpose male/female connector that can be randomly changed into a male plug or a female socket, and this connector can be applied to various wires, terminals, conversion terminals, conversion wires, terminals of the related apparatus, or the likes.
Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector nowadays is commonly utilized for data transmission. There are many computers and peripheral apparatuses, such as scanner, digital camera, removable hard disk, etc, apply this kind of specification to an interface of a transmission terminal. The USB connector provides with the advantage of unifying connectors that have various specifications so as to overcome the conventional drawback of providing a specific connector for a specific apparatus. The USB connector integrates functions of various connectors with one another. Therefore, the transmission speed, installation, and maintenance of the USB connector are better than that of the conventional singular connector that includes a connection interface, for example, COM 1, COM 2, LPT, or the like.
Most of the general computer hosts provide two USB female sockets. The signal input end of the peripheral apparatus, for example, the scanner, connects to the computer host via a connection wire that has connectors mounted on two sides thereof. The end of the connection wire that couples with the computer host is a USB male plug for plugging into the USB female socket so as to transmit signal.
Nevertheless, the USB connectors must be subdivided into the female socket and the male plug, which are mounted respectively on the computer host and various peripheral apparatuses or two ends of the connection wire, even though the utility rate of the USB connector is very high.
A dual-purpose male/female connector that can be randomly changed into a female socket or a male plug is disclosed in view of the aforementioned circumstances so as to unify the specifications of the connectors that mount on various peripheral apparatuses and connection wires. It is not necessary to subdivide the connector into a female socket or a male plug. Accordingly, the present inventor has been made diligent studies with a quiet mind to design and fabricate a dual-purpose male/female connector. This connector is provided for the consumer in accordance with motivations of the present invention.